libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard Spells
Level 0 (Cantrips) Create Popcorn: Create delicious (though non-filling) popcorn. Finger Gun: Gain a number of magic shots equal to your fingers which deal 1d3 damage. Headpat: Grant animal-like races a +1 bonus to their next d20 roll. Inform: Target gains a +1 bonus to a single Int-based check for one minute. Shadow Puppets: As silent image, except it only creates shadows on surfaces. Secluded Recliner: As secluded grimoire, except the target mus be furniture used for sitting. Tailful Polymorph: Cause a creature to grow a tail, or enhance the fluffiness of an existing tail. UNLIMITED POWER: Gives you the appearance of UNLIMITED POWER! Level 1 Bubble: Surround a gemstone in a containing force bubble. Detect Shapeshifter: Learn the location and strength of shapeshifters near you. Headpat, Greater: Grant animal-like races a +3 bonus to their next d20 roll, or a +1 to non-animal races. Holographic Projection I: Project a quasi-real version of yourself. Keen Eyes: 'Enhances ability to detect secret doors. 'Locate Anchorstone: Know direction and distance to closest anchorstone. Recall Embarrassment: Force the target to relive an embarrassing memory, causing a -4 on their roll or forcing a concentration check. Spray of Blood: Generate a cone of blood which sickens and knocks creatures prone. Tailful Polymorph, Greater: As tailful polymorph, except it grants bonuses to other body parts. Level 2 Bloodfoes: 'Enhances prowess against kobolds, goblinoids, and giants or against an enemy that has harmed you. 'Brightvision: 'Creature touched gains increased darkvision range and color definition to darkvision. 'Clutch of Undeath: Prevent positive energy from reaching the target, granting resistance and reducing healing. Deathly Cloud: Fill the air with negative energy. Defensive Bubble, Lesser: A smaller, weaker form of defensive bubble. Finger Gun, Bigger: As finger gun, except the shots deal 1d6 plus your casting mod damage. Holographic Projection II: As holographic projection i, but stronger. House of Hospitality: 'Convinces all around you of your friendship. 'Send Safely: Teleport a gemstone in a bubble spell to an Anchorstone. Shifting Blood: '''Creature touched gains a shapechanger’s ability to revert to normal form. '''Level 3 Bristleback: 'Covers one suit of armor in spikes. 'Earthskin: 'Reduce physical damage by 5 unless it’s from an adamantine weapon. 'Flightbreaker: Increase gravity on a creature, preventing them from flying. Forbidden Page: Prevent creatures from communicating the contents of enchanted text. Harden Steel: 'Makes a metal weapon or armor harder and more effective. 'Holographic Projection III: As holographic projection i, but stronger. Inferno Edge: 'Wreaths a weapon or natural attack in fire, increasing damage dealt. 'Power in Numbers: 'Increase the strength of a group. 'Shadow Trap: 'Creates a mechanical trap out of shadow-augmented illusions. 'Swarming Bat Surge: Dissipate into a swarm of bats and move to a location within range. Vascular Snare: Veins erupt from the ground to entangle creatures, damaging them if they escape. Level 4 Defensive Bubble: Surround yourself with a containing force bubble. Holographic Projection IV: As holographic projection i, but stronger. Make Whole, Greater: Makes major repairs on an object. Stoneburst: 'Imbues throwing objects with explosive fire damage. 'Wrath of our Fathers: '''Inspires rage in one target. '''Level 5 Defensive Bubble, Greater: A larger, stronger form of defensive bubble. Holographic Projection V: As holographic projection i, but stronger. Planetary Adaptation: As planar adaptation but for planets. Level 6 Holographic Projection VI: As holographic projection i, but stronger. Interplanetary Telepathic Bond: As telepathic bond but without range limits. Interplanetary Telepathy: As telepathy but without range limits. Sanguine Eruption: Cause a creature's blood to violently spray from their pores. Level 7 Holographic Projection VII: As holographic projection i, but stronger. Planetary Adaptation, Mass: As planetary adaptation for multiple targets. Purify Gemstone: Removes corrupted gemstone template. Level 8 Gem Reconstruction: Makes total repair to a mineralite’s gemstone. Holographic Projection VIII: As holographic projection i, but stronger. Level 9 Cat-tastrophy: Create storm clouds which rain down angry cats. Holographic Projection IX: As holographic projection i, but stronger. Interplanetary Teleport: As teleport but without range limits.